A Thousand Years
by PhoenixCauchemardesque
Summary: La vie tranquille d'Em va être boulversée, ce 22 avril 2016. Après quelques épopées temporelles, l'élément perturbateur va revenir dans son univers. Armée de sa fidèle batte de Baseball, de sa meilleure amie et de son cancer des poumons, elle va aider le jeune homme à sauver le monde. Mais a-t-elle vraiment perdu foi en la vie ou deux personnes vont-elles raviver cette flamme?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Non, rien de rien, non je ne possède rien**

 **NDLA: Petit délire avec mon amie, qui comme moi est une fan inconditionnelle de la série**

* * *

 **Prologue: En retard, gamin.**

Je lève le nez à l'entente de mon prénom, je referme mon livre et le balance sur le sol poussiéreux, sur lequel je suis avachie. Mon amie Sarah accourt vers moi, son air préoccupé m'inquiète, elle s'arrête devant moi, les mains crispées sur les hanches.

-J'ai deux questions pourquoi t'es allongée parterre ? A quoi sert ton portable ?

Je fais la moue et lui tends l'objet susnommé

-Parce qu'il est déchargé, et que c'est putain de confortable.

Je repose mon crâne sur le sol. Elle soupire violemment en lâchant son sac sur mon ventre, trop sensible. Je grogne en adoptant une position fœtale.

-Conasse…Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

-Ton langage ! Il se trouve que le jeune-homme qui te recherche, m'a indiqué l'endroit où tu te terrais.

-What The Fuck ? Comment c'est possible ?

Mon amie hausse négligemment les épaules.

-J'en sais rien, il n'a même pas voulu me donner son nom.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? De quoi a-t-il l'air ?

Elle semble chercher ses mots pendant un long moment.

-D'une personne sans abris ?

Je m'assois en arrangeant mes cheveux emmêlés, je remonte mes lunettes. Elle me tend une vielle paire de goggles steampunks, le cuir est usé et part partiellement en lambeaux, le verre gauche est fissuré.

-D'ailleurs, il m'a donné cela

Je me relève avec difficulté en lui prenant l'objet des mains. Je l'examine sous toutes les coutures. Mes initiales sont gravées sur l'élastique de maintien. Je blêmis soudainement, passant mes doigts sur l'inscription, je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues.

-Ma belle… ? Qui est-ce ?

-Un ami…Un ami qui est en retard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** _On ne possède toujours rien._

 ** _Em: Mais on aimerait bien_**

 ** _Sarah: ^^_**

* * *

 **2\. La Belle et le Clochard.**

 **22 avril 2016 17H32**

Je lâche un hurlement de douleur lorsque je me prends la porte en plein visage, je la repousse rageusement en insultant le type qui vient de la lâcher. Je quitte la cour pour atteindre le préau du lycée pour me protéger de la pluie battante, je m'accoude contre le seul mur sec pour ne pas ruiner mon cuir. Je farfouille dans mon sac pour récupérer mon paquet, une fois l'objet en mains j'en extirpe un bâton de tabac. J'entends un soupir de dépit alors que je le porte à mes lèvres, je me retourne pour faire face à mon professeur de philosophie.

 _-Jeune fille, tu ne devrais pas fumer dans ton état._

Il jette un œil énervé vers la bombonne d'oxygène. J'hausse les sourcils de façon insolente

 _\- Vous fumez par plaisir. Moi, c'est pour mourir._

Il m'observe quelques instants.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _-Je suis une grenade. Je ne veux pas voir de gens. Je veux fumer comme un pompier. Je veux lire des livres, réfléchir, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de me faire du mal. Alors laissez-moi faire ce que je veux. Je ne fais pas une dépression. Je n'ai pas besoin de sortir. Et je ne peux pas être une ado normale parce que je suis une grenade. Laissez-moi choisir la façon dont je veux partir, puisque les traitements sont inefficaces._

Il tourne les talons après une énième menace. Je sors mon briquet. Un homme a l'allure grotesque apparait comme par magie dans une sorte de trou de lumière me faisant me demander si je n'ai pas confondue mon paquet de clopes avec celui de joints, voir si je ne suis pas en train de faire un choc allergique. Mais le voyant se cogner dans les poubelles et les faire tomber je me ressaisis, une hallucination ça n'explose pas les poubelles d'un lycée. Je prends le temps de le détailler du regard pendant qu'il se débat avec les sacs poubelles : Grand, fin, brun, les cheveux avec un look **#PasVuDePeigneDepuisLeJurassique** , une tenue assez 'bizarre', pour pas dire digne de figurer dans les poubelles avec lesquelles il se débat, composée d'une paire de chaussures ayant vues de meilleurs jours, il y a plus de trous que de godasse, un pantalon ressemblant admirablement a ceux appartenant à nos chers amis du service de l'entretien des rues, enfin un manteau en cuir élimé a la coupe assez vieillotte, j'avoue avoir pendant un court instant espérer voir un Heartcliff ou un Darcy, mais la carrure trop frêle sous le dit manteau me rappelle vite à la réalité. Il arrive ENFIN à se débarrasser des sacs et lève son visage vers le mien, confirmant mes intuitions : un jeunot au look à revoir, mais avec de jolis yeux, c'est déjà cela de pris vu comment il part le renard ! ( **NDA: Oui, elle a brisé tout mes fantasmes** **) (et j'aime ça gnégnégné, je suis sûre que Judith elle penserait comme moi d'abord na ! ^^*)**

 _-Non ! Surtout ne fais pas ça ! Sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer : en jetant ta clope, celle-ci va enflammer les poubelles derrière toi, ce qui va entrainer une réaction en chaine, avec les liquides inflammables venant du labo de chimie du premier étage, ce qui va provoquer un gigantesque incendie qui va engendrer la mort de l'ensemble du lycée. Tu vas développer des tendances pyromanes et cramer la moitié de Paris. Dans plusieurs années, tu seras le gourou d'une secte provoquant des incendies dans le monde entier ! Forte de cette nouvelle expérience, tu vas créer un parti politique prônant la guerre et la destruction, et tu vas gagner les élections présidentielles de 2065, et tu vas foutre le monde en l'air. Le 21 octobre 2067, tu mettras le feu à la maison blanche, mais ton prédécesseur aura eu la bonne idée de foutre une centrale nucléaire juste à côté, ce qui va créer la plus grande catastrophe nucléaire depuis la Russie._

 _\- Traduction, je ne crèverais pas de mon cancer ? Cool._

Je remets mes goggles sur mon nez, pour protéger mes yeux sensibles du soleil qui se pointe, malgré la pluie.

 _-Elles sont cools tes lunettes !_

 _-Oui, mais mon style ne fais pas clodo venant du futur !_

Il me sourit, comme un imbécile heureux. Tant de joie de vivre me dégoute. Même si je dois bien avouer que sa moue triste, me fais pas mal d'effet. Je ravale ma montée d'hormones et tourne les talons.

 _-Bonne journée, voyageur du temps._

Je le gratifie d'un clin d'œil équivoque avant de regagner le lycée.

* * *

 **22 mai 2016 11H22**

Je lâche un soupir en me garant devant l'hôpital, je cale mon front contre le volant en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir mes nausées. Mon téléphone sonne, je l'extirpe de mes poches et réponds.

 _-Salut Maman._

 _-Bonjour bébé, ça ne va pas ? Ta voix est bizarre_

 _-Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? Je vais juste encore me faire charcuter, tout baigne. D'ailleurs, si tu m'appelle pour m'encourager, t'sais que cela ne va guère m'aider. Rappelle-moi juste que tu m'aime et ça ira._

 _-Je t'aime._

 _-Moi aussi, je t'appelle quand je me réveille._

Je raccroche et sors de la voiture, avec ma bombonne sur le dos et mon sac sur l'avant-bras. Je mets ma playlist Disney en m'engouffrant dans le hall empestant l'antiseptique, je me présente au guichet. La secrétaire, aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, me grogne de remplir ma fiche de soin et d'attendre qu'on m'attribue une chambre. Je m'assois, de mauvaise grâce, dans la salle d'attente bondée. Quatre longues et interminables heures plus tard, la même exécrable infirmière, me traine dans une chambre en pédiatrie. Elle me toise lorsque j'ai le malheur de protester et de lui rappeler que je suis majeure. Elle sort rapidement, me laissant seule dans cette chambre au décor niais et enfantin, je pose mon sac et finis par m'affaler sur le lit aux draps sentant la javel. Je sursaute lorsque mon portable sonne à nouveau. _Numéro inconnu_. Je fronce les sourcils en répondant.

 _-Allô ?_

 _-Veuillez patienter, un interlocuteur d'une époque inconnue cherche à vous joindre._

Après quelques longues secondes, une voix féminine retentit, je la reconnais mais ne parviens pas à l'identifier.

 _-Salut, surtout ne raccroche pas c'est important ! Oui je sais, ne te pose pas de questions, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Alors dans les heures qui vont suivre, le Voyageur Du Temps va venir te voir dans ta chambre d'hôpital. Suis-le ou tu le regretteras. Sinon voilà ce qui va se passer : tu vas te faire torturer et enrôler de force dans la Brigade Temporelle. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que si tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu prendras fin aujourd'hui._ Elle marque une pause. _Ah et avant que je ne te laisse, fais attention à toi, je ne sais pas ce qui va t'arriver, mais je sais que tu auras des amis. Bon allez, bye ma belle. Fies- toi à ton instinct. Longue vie et prospérité._

Elle rit tristement avant de raccrocher. Je reste avachie sur le lit un bon moment, me demandant si je suis clean, vérifiant mon afflux d'oxygène. Pendant que je suis retournée sur le lit, entrain de triturer les réglages de ma bombonne, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et le son d'un chariot poussé vers ma couche.

 _-A ta place, j'éviterai de faire ça !_

Le ton guilleret de cette voix qui sera irrémédiablement assimilé aux poubelles de mon lycée, me fait me retourner d'un bond sur mon lit, mon corps n'appréciant pas, me rappelle à l'ordre : une crampe juste au-dessus de ma fesse gauche

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, putain ?_ Puis je murmure. _Ça y est, je suis au stade terminal, je deviens dingue !_

Ne semblant pas comprendre mon malaise il continue de sa petite voix nasillarde à me donner des instructions.

 _-Nous devons-nous dépêcher, je n'ai pu me téléporter ici à cause de ses foutues ondes dans la salle de radiologie et comme je pense que tu n'aimeras pas perdre un bras lors de la téléportation_. Puis à lui-même. _Ce que vous pouvez être douillés, vous les gens du passé, ce n'est pas grand-chose un bras, à la limite un pied je comprendrai._

Il semble se rappeler de ma présence

 _-Donc,_ d'un ton enjoué mais forcé, tout en sortant un sac de sous le chariot. _On va le faire à l'ancienne. Déshabille toi et vite !_

Je le regarde, les yeux exorbités. Mon esprit déjà prêt à condamner sa conduite, tandis que mon corps, ce traitre, a déjà augmenté de plusieurs degrés sa température, mon ventre danse la salsa. Je tente vainement de cacher mon trouble en refermant les pants de ma veste, en un geste doublement protecteur, protégeant non seulement ma vertu de celui-ci mais surtout de moi-même. Je ravale ma salive et bégaye un refus peu convaincant.

- _Euh…nope_ !

 _-Ce que vous pouvez être pudique à cette époque, c'est fou. Si ça peut te consoler je suis à poil sous cette blouse… et ça me gratte en…_

 _-LA FERME ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus !_ Dis-je rouge d'embarras alors que mon cerveau vicieux me passe en boucle une vingtaine de scenarios à caractère plus ou moins pornographiques _. Passe-moi les fringue tourne toi et ferme la, s'il te plait !_

Je lui arrache pratiquement le sac des mains, et y trouve la perruque la plus grotesque que j'ai jamais ainsi qu'une robe dix fois trop grande et ROSE à fleurs **(du genre mamie gateau)** ; un châle miteux, je rigole mais à mon avis il a vraiment vécu la guerre, et peut-être un enterrement vu l'odeur; une paire de lunettes rondes en fer complètent l'ensemble de ce déguisement pathétique visant clairement à tuer dans l'œuf toute éclosion de sex-appeal ! Ce mec veut me faire mourir avant l'heure et ce dans une de tenue de vioc !

Je lève la tête vers lui, effarée, le voyant de dos une idée se forme dans mon esprit et mon corps ne tarde pas à réagir, j'entame un pas vers la porte de sortie, c'est sans compter sur ma bonbonne de gaz qui entrainée par le mouvement s'écrase avec fracas sur le sol réduisant à néant toute tentative de discrétion. Il se retourne et me fixe longuement, le malaise est palpable. Un échange de regard plus tard, nous nous mouvons en chœur vers la porte. Mes prières restent vaines, je m'écrase lamentablement sur son torse, le plaquant contre la porte. Il baisse le nez vers moi et inversement, je rougis comme une adolescente après quelques longues secondes malaisantes, je me redresse vivement, me rendant compte de notre position.

 _-Bon,_ il soupire de dépit _, je ne pense pas que cela va te plaire, mais je n'ai guère le choix._ Lève un regard vers moi voulant tout dire. _(_ _ **#TuNousSaouleRaph**_ _) Essaye de pas trop bouger ça fera moins mal._

Un Frisson d'appréhension me parcourt l'échine, je crois avoir atteint un stade où le frisson de la peur n'est plus dissociable de celui désir, ce qui est en soit assez inquiétant. Son regard me fait reculer d'instinct, je finis par buter contre le lit et le poids de ma bombonne m'attire vers l'arrière, mon dos heurte avec douceur la couette en plumes. Il se penche vers moi, le genou entre mes jambes.

 _-Tu ne veux toujours pas le faire seule ?_

Je grogne en le repoussant. Je déboutonne et retire ma chemise en la lui jetant au visage, je cache ma poitrine dénudée. Je me redresse en position assise et récupère la robe et l'enfile en me débâtant avec ma bombonne, je le fixe un moment avant de la lui tendre.

 _-Tiens ça !_

Je me lève et ajuste la robe sur mes hanches, je retire mes chaussures et fais glisser mon jean sur mes jambes et me tiens à lui pour ne pas tomber. Je me redresse, la main toujours sur son épaule pour stabiliser ma position, je le regarde, outrée de ce qu'il me fait subir mais ma colère ne désemplit pas, en croisant son regard, bien au contraire car il se trouve que celui-ci n'est pas dirigé vers mon visage mais vers une autre partie de mon anatomie ( **EN MEME TEMPS AVEC PAS DE SOUTIF ET UN BONNET F)** qu'il ne cesse de fixer en me tendant la perruque et la paire de lunettes :

- _Mets ça sur tes…sei…tes yeux…_ Bégaye-t-il

Je rougis furieusement, en un geste de reflex défensif je lève mon genou et tente de le castrer, mais il semblerait qu'il ait l'habitude de se faire remettre à sa place car à peine ais-je amorcé le mouvement qu'il forme une barrière protectrice des ses mains autour de l'objet de la rancune. Mon sang bouille dans mes veines et mon degré d'irritabilité augmente d'un cran. C'est alors que cet imbécile me défit, penchant la tête de côté et tout sourire, déclarant :

- _Et oui, le Voyageur du Temps, n'est pas si facile à avoir ! Je t'ai vue venir de loin._

Dans la seconde, le son d'une claque retentit, suivie de gémissements pathétiques du dit individu, se tenant la joue et regrettant amèrement ses paroles, car porter une bombonne de gaz depuis plusieurs années, ça muscle !

 _-Tu l'as vue venir, celle-là ?_

 _-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!_

- _Pour laver mon honneur._

Je termine de m'habiller, ajuste la perruque sur mes courts cheveux, range mes affaires dans le sac en toile et termine par me tourner vers lui.

- _Bon, maintenant, tu me dis où est la caméra cachée ?_

Il se retourne et me regarde, ahuri, puis la lumière se fait sentir, il se redresse d'un coup, me regarde ouvertement, intéressé et me dit :

 _-Sérieux tu crois qu'on peut récupérer des images_ ?

Sa réaction même si elle me morfond dans mes espoirs pour la pérennité de l'espèce humaine, me convainc de l'absence des dites cameras, car je ne doute pas sinon qu'il serait déjà en train de récupérer les bandes vidéos. Je fais la moue, estimant que cette réaction ne mérite aucun commentaire. Je me dirige vers la porte, c'est alors qui m'intercepte, la main sur mon avant-bras, et me fixe avec un fond de peur dans le regard, jaugeant ma réaction, et me fais savoir que je vais devoir sortir de cet hôpital dans un fauteuil roulant, poussé par ses soins. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'opposer à cela que déjà il me tire vers l'extérieur. Aussitôt, passée la porte, il me pousse violement dans le dit-fauteuil qui attendait et me carre sur les genoux le plus monstrueux sac à main existant. Commence alors notre étrange périple, au sein de ce labyrinthe blanc, en ayant l'extrême courtoisie de m'appeler 'Mamie'.

- _Continue et cette fois, je ne me louperais pas, gamin !_

Une fois, exposée à l'air libre et loin des regards indiscrets **( Oui, c'est un zeugma)**, je me relève avec le peu de grâce dont mon corps est capable. Je pose la bombonne sur le sol et récupère mes affaires.

- _Tourne-toi, s'il te plait._

Il s'exécute, je soupire de bonheur au contact de la soie de ma chemise et du cuir de mon pantalon. J'ajuste mes goggles sur mon front et termine de lacer mes bottes. Un crissement derrière moi, me fait me retourner. Une femme rousse en habit strict me fait désormais face, je fronce les sourcils.

- _Bonjour, on se connait ?_ Je demande face à son regard insistant

 _-Brigade Temporelle, je suis à la recherche d'un individu qui intervient à cette époque, dont vous semblez avoir la connaissance. Vous voyez de qui je peux parler ?_

Je remarque qu'il a gardé la même position, je le sens se crisper dans mon dos.

 _-Pardon, mais c'est quoi la Brigade Temporelle ?_

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse qu'un bras se braque sur ma taille.

 _-Désolé, mais on est attendus._

Une vive nausée me prend alors que je comprends que je viens de voyager dans le temps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **_On ne possède toujours rien._

* * *

 ** _3\. Almost the End_**

 _31 Octobre 2020 15H55_

J'essuie les traces de larmes sur mes joues. Je rassemble mes affaires et dévale les escaliers pour atteindre le hall de la fac. Je glisse sur le tapis et manque de me manger la porte. Sarah tente de me rattraper en courant mais pile net pour éviter de se prendre la même porte que je lui referme au nez dans ma course folle, une insulte fuse, et les pas résonnent dans les couloirs. Je cherche, dans une attitude presque désespérée cet imbécile : pas devant l'entrée, ni dans les parkings pour vélo, pas dans la rue adjacente, ni près du … minute ! Je pile net après être passée devant la rue du conteneur électrique, j'entame une marche arrière et me prend un poids de 50 kilos dans le dos, Sarah n'a pas réussi à s'arrêter et manque de nous faire manger le trottoir a toute les deux, mais je dois faire vite, je sais ce que j'ai vu, je reconnaitrai cette silhouette n'importe où !

Je m'engage dans la ruelle, je m'arrête pour l'observer quelques instants. Je constate qu'il n'est évidemment pas seul, et m'entends dire de mon amie des propos peu flatteurs me maudissant moi, le monde et tout ce qui est possible, tout en haletant comme un bœuf et en se promettant a elle-même de se remettre au sport. **( C'est un peu vrai ^^)** Je souris lorsque qu'ils se retournent tous deux, ils n'ont pas pris une ride, en même temps l'un d'entre eux est un robot et l'autre un adulte sans âge particulièrement défini.

- _T'es en retard, gamin._ Je murmure d'une voix claire. _Bonjour, Docteur._

 _-Tu as grandi, Doll !_ Clin d'œil de l'imbécile. _Je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ?_

 _-Tiens mais c'est la petite Em' !_

Je souris alors que Sarah se pose contre mon épaule, toujours pas remise de son effort surhumain, elle leur adresse un signe de la main.

 _-Re les blaireaux ! Merci de vous occuper de mon état, j'en suis flattée._

J'échange un regard outré avec les garçons, avant de me diriger lentement vers eux. Je tends les bras vers mon grand brun.

 _-Je te préviens, c'est la seule fois que tu violes mon espace vital._

 _-Sinon tu me tabasses, c'est ça ?_

J'hoche la tête avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Il m'enlace avec force. Son odeur typiquement masculine m'avait manqué.

- _T'sais je t'aime bien, mais tu sens un peu le renfermé !_ Je murmure

Je l'entends rire contre ma joue, il se redresse en embrassant mon front, il passe sa main gauche à travers mes boucles courtes.

 _-J'aime bien ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux, ça te va bien._

Je souris tristement.

 _-Avec les années, j'avais peur qu'ils perdent de leur éclat._

* * *

 _31 Octobre 2020 17H20 Appartement d'Em' et Sarah._

Je fronce les sourcils à l'exposition de leur plan.

- _Attends, donc si j'ai bien tout suivi, cela fait des mois que tu harcèles ce pauvre garçon, pour l'empêcher de créer la Brigade Temporelle, c'est ça ?_

Ils hochent tous deux la tête, je pose ma tasse de café.

- _Intéressant, mais pourquoi ne pas lui exposer les faits, de façon plus directe ?_ Je demande. _Attends ne réponds pas. Les gens n'ont peur que si cela les concerne que directement ? Ils s'en foutent de savoir qu'ils vont être la cause plus ou moins lointaine de la fin du monde ? C'est ça ?_

Nouvel acquiescement.

 _-Okay, vu que cette fucking Brigade Temporelle tente de nous éliminer. Je veux me joindre à vous, puis je rêve de tabasser cette rousse, ma Franky se languit de sa tête_ ! _ **(Oui, je confirme, elle a appelé sa batte de baseball Franky) (**_ _ **C'est à cause de toi xD**_ _ **)**_

Le fou rire du brun me redonne le sourire.

* * *

 _31 Octobre 2550 Laboratoire du Docteur Castafolte, 17H30_

Sarah fronce les sourcils en faisant face à la porte du laboratoire, je m'avance pour taper le code. _23805._ Je m'engouffre dans la pièce, empestant le renfermé, suivie par les autres. Je m'assois sur un tabouret qui traîne et pose ma bombonne, mon sac et Franky. Je soupire de dépit lorsque ma colocataire s'assoit sur mes genoux.

 _-Ça va, j'suis confortable ?_

 _-C'est mieux que d'être assise parterre._

 _-C'est un point de vue, en effet._

Je mets un coup pied vers la main du brun, lorsqu'il la tend vers mon sac. J'entends le Docteur Castafolte fouiller dans son bureau, il me tend une tasse de café.

 _-Gamin, qui t'as donné l'autorisation de toucher à ça ?_

 _-Toi… ? Mais ce n'est pas les affaires que tu m'as préparée ?_

Je lui balance le sac à la figure, il le réceptionne en riant. Sarah se relève et erre quelques temps dans la pièce, critiquant le manque d'hygiène flagrant des deux hommes.

 _-Je te préviens, je ne suis pas sûre de la taille des fringues. Vu ton gabarit de moustique anorexique, tu risques de nager dedans._

* * *

 _31 Octobre 2550 Souterrains_ ; 18H30

Les courants d'air froid qui traversent les souterrains, me donnent des frissons, j'ajuste mon pullover sur me épaules et continue de suivre Henry. Ma respiration soulève un dédale de poussière sur mon chemin, je souris lorsque Sarah se plaint de notre longue marche.

- _Hey Doc', rappelez-moi pourquoi on doit faire un détour ?_

 _-Parce que ces connards de zombies sont en train de bouffer sur notre chemin, et j'aimerais, d'aventure ne pas mourir._

 _-De toute façon, j'me servirai de vous comme bouclier…_ Murmure Sarah

Je leur intime de se taire. J'entends des grognements et forte odeur de pourriture me monte au nez. Je leur fait signe de tourner pour éviter la horde de zombies qui n'est guère loin de nous, je les pousse dans un renfoncement et attends. Quelques longues minutes plus-tard, nous reprenons notre route. Le capteur GPS entre les mains, je continue de marcher, j'entends des murmures à un croisement. Ils sont proches. J'amorce mon coup. Le gamin tombe lamentablement, en retenant un gémissement de douleur, une main se braque sur mon poignet.

- _Doll ?! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? C'est Raph !_ Grogne Darcy

 _-Putain, tu ne l'as pas raté ! Rassure-moi, on est potes ?_ Rit mon Amie

Je soupire.

 _-J'ai cru que c'était un zombie, vu comment il couinait._

Nous échangeons un regard de compréhension, commun, vers la petite chose qui se plaint parterre. Il se relève après quelques longues secondes.

 _-Mais vous êtes qui en fait ?!_

 _-J'suis Em' et voici Sarah. On vient du futur, enfin de ton futur proche. Ce serait beaucoup trop long à expliquer, puis là j'ai un peu la flemme._

 _-Alors, je vais te la faire courte, on vient du même présent que toi, mais à quelques années d'écart. Disons que lorsque tu retourneras à ton époque, on sera de retour au collège. Du coup, tu dois être Raph, l'abruti qui va créer la Brigade Temporelle et je ne pas nier que ma pote t'en veut pour cette connerie._

Un long silence suit sa tirade.

 _-Sarah…_ Soupire Castafolte

 _-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !_

Un long débat s'en suit, je n'y prête guère attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur particulière attire mon odorat. Je me crispe soudainement et empoigne Franky en faisant passer Sarah derrière moi.

 _-Em' ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _-Les gars…_ Je murmure. _Si vous tenez à la vie, je ne peux que vivement vous conseillez de vous tirer d'ici._

Je me mets à courir en attrapant la main de ma colocataire. Ma course effrénée finie par nous mener vers les bas-fonds des souterrains. J'essuie le sang présent sur Franky, sur les fringues sales du zombie que je viens de défoncer. Je regarde autour de moi, je me concentre quelques instants sur Sarah.

 _-Ça va ?_

Elle hoche vivement la tête. Je remarque qu'Henry et Raphaël sont toujours présents.

 _-Putain, il est où l'autre boulet ?_


End file.
